


Second Best

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: 50drabbles, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt tries to be a good influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/profile)[**50drabbles**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/) challenge, [table 2](http://genusshrike.dreamwidth.org/198596.html), prompt 14 - 'destiny'

Some of us can only be losers. Mello, who is smarter than all of us but one, drives himself half mad trying to find himself that edge. I say, hey, why bother? Nothing you can do is going to topple little sleepyhead. Ease up a little.

As if. Even when he has fun, it's intense fun. No relaxation for Mello - even in sleep he looks frantic.

I reckon all I can do is set a good example, except I know Mello, and he's not one to let go. He'll be like this his whole life; always chasing.

Always falling short.


End file.
